Wizard (Dungeons
Character Synopsis The Wizard 'is a standard class of Dungeons & Dragons, being a core role since the first edition of the roleplaying series. In series, The Wizard is an immensely powerful magic user defined and united as a class by the spells they cast, living and dying by their spells whilst all else is secondary. They learn new spells as they experiment and grow in experience. They can also learn them from other wizards, from ancient tomes or inscriptions, and from ancient creatures that are steeped in magic. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 8-C '''| '''Low 7-B. 6-B 'with Prep Time/Ice Age | '''5-B '| Low 2-C', likely '''2-C '| 2-C '| '''2-A '| '''High 2-A. 1-B '''without Dimensional Vortex | '''High 1-B, possibly 1-A Verse: Dungeons & Dragons Name: Whatever name you desire Gender: Varies. Can be either male or female Age: Depends on what age it was given Classification: Expert in Magic, Scholar, Wise Ones Special Abilities: |-|Wizard Spells (Level 1 & up)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Wizards have mastery over the use of Magic, through drawing upon The Weave), Energy Manipulation (Numerous spells allow for Wizards to project energy at opponents, all of which have different effects), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Electricity, Ice, Earth), Light Manipulation (Spells such as Light involve the caster manipulating holy light that deals massive damage to opponents), Regeneration (Low-Godly, unless both a wizards body and astral form are destroyed, his body will simply reform itself), Aura (Can magically create different auras that have passive effects to those who get close, such as Aura Fire causing opponents to catch on fire and the likes; Can create auras of elements), Size Manipulation (Enlarge and Reduce an alter the size of opponents, making them insanely large to vastly small; Same can be applied to The Wizard themselves), BFR (Can banish someone to another universe or to a pocket universe that can be created on the spot), Sealing (Two of the uses of the imprisonment spell are trapping someone in a gem or trapping them in a pocket reality immune to being teleported in or out of by any means, also by using trap the soul), Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells allow Wizards to pacify opponents and make them join their side. Additionally, many other spells can alter the emotional state of mind of opponents), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect magic and poison, can further detect traps, undead, and secret doors, as well as various alignments), Necromancy (Can disrupt those that are dead, Can choose whether to be dead or alive). Biological Manipulation (Can cause fatigue on touch. Can alter the biological structure of others through certain spells), Summoning (Can summon a wide variety of creatures including an angel of fire and soul-based creatures or an extraplanar monster to fight for them, Whenever their soul based creatures are dispersed the attacker becomes slowed in a time warp; Further summons include a devil made from dust and a serpent made from pure shadow), Mind Manipulation (Can force a target to join their side; Should be comparable to other magical beings such as Nilbog, who can mind control the entirety of a kingdom), Sleep Manipulation (Can force a target to fall asleep), Soul Manipulation (Maintains a soul tainted by undeath and can choose whether they count as undead or not, Can use their soul to call out to allies to summon them or to cry out, damaging a target's soul; can crush a foe with one's spirit when enraged), Barrier Creation (Can generate protections against various moral standings, Can create an orbiting shield or full body armor, Can create raw energy shields by smashing things with their weapon), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D inherently interacts with beings like ghosts or otherwise intangible beings), Madness Manipulation (Through Hideous Laughter, Wizard can expose their spellscars, forcing enemies to feel the insanity-inducing might of the Spellplague), Darkness Manipulation (Can generate magical darkness which not even Darkvision can pierce, Can draw shadows on a target), Air Manipulation (Can generate strong winds to dissipate effects, Can manipulate the wind to fly, Can call upon divine winds to hurl enemies backwards), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a small sub-dimension to fit several creatures inside), Morality Manipulation (Can align weapons towards their own alignment, Can hide their own morality from others, Can cause enemies unable to lie around them), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill a creature on the verge of death), Clairvoyance (Can learn if an action is good or bad), Information Analysis (Can determine the magical properties of an object, Can place invisible shrouds on one's foe to magically discern weak points, Can speak words of divine power to discover the strengths and weaknesses of a given creature), Perception Manipulation (Can magically distract their enemies, Through causing a fuzzy sensation on a target's brain, they are invisible to that target), Sound Manipulation (Can generate sounds of their choosing to deceive foes, Can set up an area to trigger a mental alarm if a creature of not insignificant size enters, Can cause sonic vibrations to shatter the locale, Can cause all sound to be deafened in short radius of the user), One Hit Kill (Via power word kill), Life Manipulation (Can gain temporary hit points) |-|God Abilities=All Previous Abilities, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Gods contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Reality Warping (Even Lesser Gods are capable of altering planes in their favor. Should scale to the strongest of wizards, who can impose their will on reality through casting magic), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Gods are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more than an abstraction and can maintain an existence without form) |-|Immortal/Great Old One Abilities=All Previous Abilities (Minus abilities of Lesser/Immediate/Greater Gods), Non-Corporeal in energy form, Teleportation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Power Bestowal, Creation (Can create entire species, planes of existence, celestial objects, Immortal bodies, and items), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy or drive away undead creatures), Statistics Reduction (Their Aura can weaken those within its range), Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery (Immortals can use every weapon), Poison Manipulation, Can become invisible, Banishment, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Ice Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation), Spell Drain, Perception Manipulation (Can block the senses of other beings, I:E: can block extrasensory perception), Gravity Manipulation, Truesight (Lets them see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Lifeforce Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Using the wish spell), Memory Manipulation, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, and many others. and many others. Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(Powerful enough to cast spells such as Daylight, Dawn, Disintergrate and can harm other beings capable of enduring said spells. Comparable to casters of Freezing Sphere) | '''Small City Level '(Capable of fighting The Legendary Dragons, beings powerful enough to create generate storms atound their lairs, which yield this level of power). 'Country Level '''with Ice Age/Prep Time (Through Ice Age, Wizard is capable of causing a small scale ice storm, albeit said spell takes over a month of preperation to use properly) | '''Planet Level '(Should be on par with other avatars of deities, whom of which can fight off The Leviathan, whose awakening can destroy the world and remake it) | '''Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Should be on par with Demon Lords such as Demogorgan, who can shake an entire infinite plane. Should be comparable to other demon lords that can create, manipulate and even move their planes across The Abyss. Some stronger Demon Lords can control planes with multiple spatial-temporal layers) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Greater Demon Lords can control planes with multiple layers and Wizard should be vastly superior to them at this state) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(As a Greater God, they should be comparable to Mystra and Shar, the former of which can create laws that govern the entire multiverse. The former's mere death caused the multiverse to be altered fundamentally and magic as a concept to cease) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(As an Immortal, they can create and move 5-Dimensional planes with ease). 'Hyperverse Level '''without Dimensional Vortex (As a result of being unbound by The Dimensional Vortex, Immortals can transcend dimension after dimension with no known upper bounds) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(Great Old Ones created the Mystaraian multiverse which contains an infinite amount of geometric dimensions), possibly 'Metaverse Level '(Great Old Ones are regarded as transcendent of the multiverse to the same degree as The Immortals are the to finite dimensional multiverse; However, it's unknown if they truly are unbound by space and time) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rogues who can dodge lightening. Additionally, even lower adventurers can cast and regularly react to lightning-based attacks and abilities that involve sound).' Higher '''with Statistics Amplification (Can move five times normal movement speed and move at the speed of thought) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to previous self).' Higher '''with Statistics Amplification | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to previous self).' Higher '''with Statistics Amplification | '''Infinite '(Able to do battle with other demonic lords, who exist outside time and allow it to move within their realms with there sheer movement) | Infinite '(Superior to previous self) | '''Immeasurable '(Greater Gods are outside of Linear Space-Time and exist as higher beings. Far superior to Orcus, who allow Space-Time to flow within their own personal realms and can naturally exist without a flow of Time or Space) | '''Immeasurable (Immortals can move through the Emerald River, the physically embodiment of time with extreme ease) | Immeasurable (Great Old Ones exist on the greatest level of the multiverse, being part of it's infinite hierachy of geometrical dimensions) Lifting Ability: Class 5 '''(Superior to level 1 adventurers, who's carrying capacity allows them to carry over 2500 kg worth of items and still function, albeit with some slowdown). '''Class 10 with Amplifications (Bull's Strength increases the strength of the user; On it's own, the carrying capacity for Wizard would be over 5300 kg) | Class 5 '(Superior in strength to previous self). '''Class 10'with Amplifications | 'Class 5 '(Superior in strength to previous self). 'Class 10'with Amplifications | 'Unknown '| 'Unknown '| 'Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Large Building Class '(Can harm Giants, some of which being able to flatten buildings with simple steps) | 'Small City Class '(Can harm beings who are manifestations of storms and can harm The Legendary Dragons, who can cause and endure storms of this level) | 'Planet Class '(Fought against the Leviathan. Comparable to the gods who could harm the Leviatha as well) | '''Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal '(Can combat demons, who can create and manipulate realms with their own time flow. Some stronger demons control multiple planes) | '''Multi-Universal '(Can damage beings on the level of Orcus) '| Multiversal+ '(Comparable to other Greater Gods, whom of which can fight one another) | '''High Multiversal+. Hyperversal 'without Dimensional Vortex (Can create 5th Dimensional Realms. Without being bound to The Dimensional Vortex, they can transcend any finite number of dimensions) | '''High Hyperversal '(Created the entire multiverse and it's infinite-dimensional space), possibly 'Metaversal '(Transcends the entire multiverse and is possibly beyond all iterations of space and time) 'Durability: Large Building Level '(Able to endure magical spells on the level of Daylight and survive ones even stronger tha said ability) | 'Small City Level '(Endured attacks from The Legendary Dragons, whom of which can do this), potentially 'Country Level '''with defenses (Capable of constructing barriers that would allow Wizard to survive Ice Age) | '''Planet Level '(Can tank attacks from Abominations, including the Leviathan and the Phaethon, who could heat the core of a world) | '''Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Can endure attacks from Demon Lords and beings on the level of Orcus) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive hits from Lolth) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can tank survive magical attacks and abilities from Greater Gods, who are capable of damaging the entire multiverse and some can effect the concept of Magic across an infinite multiverse) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Can fight with other Immortals, whom of which are 5th Dimensional beings and can even create spaces that are 5th Dimensional in nature). 'Hyperverse Level '''without Dimensional Vortex (Is in an state of constant ascendence through higher dimensional planes, with the level they transcend having no bounds or end, only bounded by Infinite-Dimensional Space inhabited by The Great Old Ones) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(Can transcend Immortals even if they achieve any finite dimensional existence, and are able to block off any number of the infinite dimensions from said Immortals), possibly 'Metaverse Level '(Transcends the entire multiverse and is possibly beyond all iterations of space and time) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Can fight in battles whilst using stamina consuming magic and high level spells that require alot of mana use) | 'Extremely High '| 'Extremely High '| 'Limitless '| 'Limitless | Limitless | Limitless '| 'Limitless ' '''Range: '''Varies from extended melee to dozens of meters with most spells , up to hundreds of meters with metamagic | Higher than before | Higher than before | '''Universal+ normally, Multi-Universal 'with Dimensional Travel | '''Multi-Universal '| 'Multiversal+ '| '''High Multiversal+. Hyperversal without Dimensional Vortex | High Hyperversal, possibly Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Genius '(Wizards are masters in the art of magic and crafting. Wizards are also considered the most intelligent class in addition to having scholar level knowledge) | '''Supergenious '(Superior in intelligence; Can increase their intelligence to higher levels) | 'Supergenious '| '''Nigh-Omniscient in anything related to his sphere of influence, otherwise Supergenius '''(Holds better knowledge of magic and drow culture than even beings such as Beholders, who are so intelligent they can foresee nearly any possibility, regardless of rarity, and plan accordingly for it) '''Weaknesses: Use of spells can sometimes exhaust The Wizard Version: Level 1-10 '''| '''Level 10 & Up | Avatar of God | Lesser Deity | Immediate Deity | Greater God | Immortal | Great Old One Other Attributes List of Equipment: Staff and Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Level 0 Spells= Resistance *Acid Splash *Detect Poison *Detect Magic *Read Magic *Daze *Dancing Lights *Flare *Light *Ray of Frost *Ghost Sound *Disrupt Undead *Touch of Fatigue *Mage Hand *Mending *Message *Open/Close *Arcane Mark |-|Level 1 Spells= *Alarm *Endure Elements *Hold Portal *Protection from Chaos/ *Evil *Good *Law *Shield *Grease *Mage Armor *Mount *Obscuring Mist *Summon Monster I *Unseen Servant *Comprehend Languages *Detect Secret Doors *Detect Undead *Identify *True Strike *Charm Person *Hypnotism *Sleep *Burning Hands *Floating Disk *Magic Missile *Shocking Grasp *Color Spray *Disguise Self *Magic Aura *Silent Image *Ventriloquism *Cause Fear *Chill Touch *Ray of Enfeeblement *Animate Rope *Enlarge Person *Erase *Expeditious Retreat *Feather Fall *Jump *Magic Weapon *Reduce Person |-|Level 2 Spells= *Arcane Lock *Obscure Object *Protection From Arrows *Resist Energy *Acid Arrow *Fog Cloud *Glitterdust *Summon Monster II *Summon Swarm *Web *Detect Thoughts *Locate Object *See Invisibility *Daze Monster *Hideous Laughter *Touch of Idiocy *Continual Flame *Darkness *Flaming Sphere *Gust of Wind *Scorching Ray *Shatter *Blur *Hypnotic Pattern *Invisibility *Magic Mouth *Minor Image *Mirror Image *Misdirection *Phantom Trap *Blindness/Deafness *Command Undead *False Life *Ghoul Touch *Scare *Spectral Hand *Alter Self *Bear's Endurance *Bull's Strength *Cat's Grace *Darkvision *Eagle's Splendor *Fox's Cunning *Knock *Levitate *Owl's Wisdom *Pyrotechnics *Rope Trick *Spider Climb *Whispering Wind Extra Info: This profile covers the stats of both a lesser wizard and a higher leveled wizard. This profile isn't technically a composite but more akin to a generalization of every wizard *In a versus battle, one should specify what level The Wizard is at and or what key is being used. This is done because not all spells given to The Wizard here can be used at certain levels due to them being to advanced for certain levels of Wizards *Immortals are capable of casting every spell in existence an infinite number of times per day. This means that not all spells are accounted for and as such the complete list can be found here (Can also be used to see what spells Wizard could cast) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Games Category:Hasbro Category:Wizards Category:Geniuses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projectors Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Toonforcers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Sealers Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Light Benders Category:Healers Category:Animal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Aura Users Category:Size Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Information Analyzers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Invisibility Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Poison Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Life Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1